Rurouni Kenshin 2004: A screen play
by Wandering Aimlessly
Summary: When Kenshin all the sudden finds himself in 2004 America, he expirences major deja vu


Rurouni Kenshin 2004  
  
A screen play by Caroline "CiCi/Shishi-san" Corini (with help from the Rurouni Kenshin manga by Nobuhiro Watsuki!)  
  
The following is a screenplay I'm writing for my bf's and my student film production company CCW2 Corp. Productions. We are planning on shooting and producing this as a long film. We wanted to do some sort of Samurai movie and I'm like "hey we both like Rurouni Kenshin so lets do a RuroKen spoof and put the characters in a modern setting." All the main characters should be in here but due to a very small (microscopic) budget and cast I had to turn all of the villains into one "umbrella" Shadow Villain. We might even have to do a casting call for Yahiko (my bf is Kenshin, I'm Kaoru, my friend missy is Megumi-dono, and we're trying to convince our very tall pervert friend Mike into being Sano) Stage direction is in parenthasis (sp) you know those things () and I fully accept that although I want Kenshin as my own.he was created by the great Nobuhiro Watsuki and he is not mine!  
  
Summery: Himura Kenshin was a fearful warrior in revolution Japan.but this is 2004 America! When Kenshin is suddenly transported into the present and attacked by a young woman by the name of Kamiya Kaoru, major déjà vu ensues as Kenshin realizes that this era may not be as different from his own as he thought!  
  
Scene 1  
  
(Scenes of Kenshin fighting are seen as Narrator speaks.)  
  
Narator: 140 years ago in Revolution era Japan there was a man known as Hitokiri Battousai- man-slaying assassin. He killed many with his blade and slashed open the way to the new Meiji era. But even murderers feel guilty and at the end of the revolution, the Battousai disappeared and became legend. 10 years later in the streets of Tokyo he reappeared but this time as Himura Kenshin the Rurouni- a masterless wandering samurai. He vowed never to take the life of another and only used his powerful sword to protect the weak and oppressed. And so our story begins in 1878 Jap..  
  
(lights flash and al the sudden we find Kenshin in a different setting.a deserted high school hallway)  
  
Narator: Uhhhhhh..Our story begins in the year 2004 in a High school in the United States.  
  
Kenshin (thinking to himself out loud) Were am I?  
  
(he begins to walk down hallway when a voice calls)  
  
Woman's Voice: Hitokiri Battousai!  
  
(Kenshin turns around to see Kaoru standing holding a round yardstick pointing at him)  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Kaoru: I've found you! Two months of mysterious murders ends now!  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Kaoru: Don't play the fool! Who else would defy the rules and carry a sword in school!  
  
(Kaoru swings the yardstick knocking Kenshin into a row of lockers with a thud)  
  
Kaoru: Is this the Hitokiri Battousai? (Kenshin is lying sprawled out on the ground in a daze) Nope.  
  
Kenshin: I am but a Rurouni that I am. I just arrived in this strange unknown place. How can a murder be my fault?  
  
Karou: A Rurouni?  
  
Kenshin: a masterless wandering sam..  
  
Karou: Yes I know! A samurai.gimme a break. God this world is filled with psychos. But you do have a sword which everyone knows you aren't allowed to carry any sort of weapon in a school. How do you explain that? (Kaoru grabs the hilt of his sword and draws it out) The blade is on the wrong side. It's a sakabatou, a reverse blade sword.  
  
Kenshin: How many people could one kill with this?  
  
Kaoru: Not that many. The blut edge is the one that hits the opponent in a fight, injuring them, but not killing them. And this blade hasn't been used once. Than you must be.  
  
Kenshin: A Rurouni?  
  
Kaoru: No some crazed psycho! There are no rurounis! This is the twenty first century! Not feudal Japan!  
  
Kenshin: Oro? Where exactly am I?  
  
(suddenly there is a scream. Kaoru turns and begins running down the hall in the direction of the scream.)  
  
Kaoru: He's struck again! I must go! (Kaoru runs down the hall tossing Kenshin's sword to him as she leaves)  
  
Kenshin: It seems there is something interesting to check out in this strange place. (he follows her)  
  
(we see a fight scene with a large dark man fighting against several smaller men.)  
  
Shadow Villain- Weak, Weak, weak, you are all too weak!  
  
Man: So strong he must be that Battousai person!  
  
(Kaoru jumps in with her yardstick and begins fighting the Shadow Villain. He knocks her out of the way. It is beginning to look hopeless for Kaoru but then Kenshin steps in and saves her. They run down the hall and the Shadow Villain yells after them)  
  
Shadow Villain- (as he runs off in the other direction) I am Himura Battousai! Master of Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu! People call me the Hitokiri Battousai!  
  
(Kaoru stops)  
  
Kaoru: Stop!  
  
Kenshin: (yanking her hair) You stop. You can't go after a man like that. Now that we know his sword style..  
  
Kaoru: (smacking Kenshin on the head with the yardstick) Kamiya Kasshin-ryu is my style! He murders in our name! I'm going to get him! (she turns to try to run after the man)  
  
Kenshin: you can't catch him anyway. Lets go before the police can question us.  
  
(Kaoru leads him to a small class room where the desks have been pushed off to the sides. There are some posters around. Kenshin can't read English, but there is one sign in Japanese characters he can read "Kamiya Kaoru- instructor")  
  
Kenshin: Oro? What kind of place is this?  
  
Kaoru: It's a school. (Kenshin still has a dumbfounded expression on his face) You know were people go to learn!  
  
Kenshin: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh do you live here? It's a strange place to live that it is.  
  
Kaoru: of course I don't live in this dump! I'd like to get as far away from here as possible! I have a small after school kenjustu club. I had several students. But then those murders started. The murderer used a sword for his attacks and also used the legendary name of the Hitokiri Battousai to create an atmosphere of fear. He claims to be from my school! One by one my students left me. No one wants to come near me!  
  
Kenshin: (to himself as Kaoru goes on) Even here the name "Hitokiri Battousai" strikes fear  
  
Kaoru: Why he uses the name Kamiya Kasshin I don't know. And he isn't the Hitokiri Battousai because he died 140 years ago.but I have to stop these murders!  
  
Kenshin: But he's far stronger than you Kaoru-dono. A swordsman must be honest about his opponents skill and his own. You can't take this man down. Is the prestige of your school really worth your life?  
  
Kaoru: One you don't have to address me with a honorific and two: Kamiya Kasshin was developed 140 years ago by my ancestors in Japan after the Meiji revolution. My great-great what ever grandfather developed it because he rejected the ideals of swords that take life. He wanted to create a new style based on "swords that protect life." It has survived all these years, even through my grandparents immigration to America. My father passed the style onto me before he died. This false Hitokiri Battousai has murdered 10 people in our name. My father's only pride is being defiled! But such a name cannot be understood by some mere..  
  
Kenshin: Rurouni?  
  
Kaoru: No, pycho!  
  
Kenshin: But you still shouldn't go after that man. You should get some rest. If you really believe in you sword style you have a duty to keep yourself alive. No doubt your ancestors wouldn't wish to trade your life to protect your sword style. Excuse me.I must find out where I am.  
  
(Kenshin walks out the door)  
  
Kaoru: god that guy was odd. I'm an attraction for weirdo's!  
  
Ok that's the end of the first scene. Feel free to review! I need to know what you think so I can go on! 


End file.
